Bella Gerant Alii
by Queen of Fairyland
Summary: 10 yrs ago Harry fled, he's now content in his muggle life, interrupted occasionally by DracoMalfoy, but is horrified when he starts having vivid vision like nightmares, old friends follow shortly after the dreams & invade his previously normal life.
1. Chapter 1

Angela tried desperately not to cry, she really did. She tried to be strong for her daughter as the dark cloaked man held her beautiful Katie in place so that she witnessed everything these men did to mother. She tried to reassure her daughter, tried to ease the pain in her eyes, to stop the tears running down her precious little face.

But she couldn't do it; she couldn't hold it in. The man pointed the innocuous looking stick at her again and muttered more unintelligible words, shooting a beam of light directly towards her. She screamed and howled as the pain enveloped every cell in her body.

When the pain finally stopped she opened her eyes and locked them with her daughters grief filled ones. The man holding Katie grinned cruelly at her and mouthed the words 'she's next'.

Angela tried to stifle the sob that bubbled up in her throat, but to no avail. Her daughter would watch her die and would then be tortured in the same horrific way. Something deep inside her broke as she came to that realisation.

The next time they cursed her she didn't scream; they couldn't hurt her more deeply than they already had.

But someone else screamed.

Miles away in muggle London, a young man of twenty-eight with startling green eyes and a shock of messy raven hair screamed.

* * *

"Mr. Roberts sir? Mr. Roberts?" Harry looked up as his assistant called him again and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Graham," he said.

"You seem a little off today, sir," Graham Sims observed as he opened the car door for Harry and then followed him in.

"Just a bit tired," Harry muttered, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. "Go ahead Graham, I'm listening," he said as the car began to move.

"Yes sir, your schedule is rather light today, just two items . . . ."

* * *

Harry sighed into his coffee that afternoon. He should have bought something stronger, he was exhausted; mentally and physically. And he knew that when his acquaintance arrived he'd call him on it, brutal honesty was always one of his favourite things, especially if it meant he could insult whomever he was talking to at the same time.

To be honest with how exhausted he was feeling he should have cancelled, he wasn't up to their usual verbal sparring. But their fortnightly rendezvous had become somewhat of a tradition and he hadn't been able to bring himself to pick up the phone and dial, let along muster up the energy.

Harry smiled wanly at the waitress as she came over to collect his cup.

"Anything else for you today Mr. Roberts?" she asked, Karen that was her name, he was a regular at this particular coffee house.

"Double expresso," he grunted. Karen didn't seem to mind his lack of eloquence, perhaps she could tell how exhausted he was, everyone else he'd seen today seemed to have commented on it.

"Partying all night again?" a familiar drawl said, Harry gathered up the energy to lift his head and look up into the smirking face of Draco Malfoy. "Bloody hell Harry, you look like shit," he said bluntly.

"So I've been told. Repeatedly," Harry muttered.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked in an uncharacteristic display of concern.

"I haven't been sleeping all that well," Harry said evasively, avoiding looking Draco in the eye. Draco was the only person from his schooldays that Harry was still in contact with who knew the source of his occasional bouts of nightmares, if only it was that simple. These dreams were less like dreams and more like. . . no he wouldn't go there, that was impossible. They ended when _He_ died. When Harry killed him.

"Bad dreams?" Draco asked curiously. Harry shrugged and avoided Draco's eyes. "Visions?" Draco asked in a whisper. Harry's head shot up so fast that his head spun.

"Why on earth would you say that?" Harry hissed. "We both know that's not possible," he said forcefully. The look Draco gave him made Harry's insides melt with fear.

"Harry," Draco began hesitantly, "There have been some attacks . . . on muggles."

Harry stared at him silently. No. He shook his head in denial. There was no way.

"No." he whispered hoarsely.

"There's no reason to assume it's . . ."

"Why else would I be having . . ." he took a deep breath, "Visions?"

"We think that it's a Death Eater. It makes sense, they were connected to him through the dark Mark so they might be connected to you," Draco said, Harry nodded, inwardly cringing at the thought of being connected in any way to those people.

"Hang on, _we_? The Order?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Draco nodded. "They've reformed due to recent events and are trying everything they can to put a stop to them. Which is another thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"Why?" Harry asked, still stunned.

"Because they're looking for you."

* * *

**So what do people think? Any comments? Like the idea? Please review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

"We need him," Hermione said forcefully, banging her hand down on the dining table of 12 Grimmauld Place and glaring at Snape across it. He surveyed her as he would have one of his first year students, lip curled in annoyance.

"You are allowing your personal emotions for Potter and your pathetic, all consuming need to see him cloud your judgement," Snape sneered. "We do not _need_ him to take down a few rogue Death Eaters, we did not need him to do that before and we don't now," he said forcefully.

"But-" Hermione began again.

"Severus is right," Remus spoke quietly, cutting her off. "What's more, if Harry had any intention of coming back he would have done so long ago. This problem is no different to when we were rounding Death Eaters up after the war, he didn't return then and I doubt he will now," he said sadly.

"Remus, how can you say that?" she asked tearfully, feeling a small pang of betrayal at her ex-Professors words.

"Because I've accepted that Harry has moved on from us, I think it's about time you did too." He said gently, ignoring Severus as he scoffed.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, taking strength from her best friend and husband, and her sister-in-law who were sitting on either side of her. Ron took her hand and gave it a light squeeze of reassurance.

"Perhaps you are right," she conceded grudgingly. "But it would do no harm to have Harry here," she added.

"I think we can all agree on that," Minerva said as she entered the room, removing her travelling cloak and her gloves, throwing them over a nearby empty chair. "I apologise for my tardiness, the interview with one of the Defence against the Dark Arts candidates ran a little late," she said as she took a seat at the table.

"Does this mean we are to let the Potter-issue rest?" Snape asked hopefully.

"Hermione makes a valid point Severus," Minerva said. "Harry would be a fine asset to our cause. I see no reason why we shouldn't try to locate him," she said.

"Apart from the fact that he obviously doesn't want to be located?" Draco asked, speaking for the first time.

"You think he wont want to see us?" Ron asked indignantly.

"That's exactly what I think," Draco clarified. "It's has been ten years."

"He's still Harry and we're still his best friends," Ron argued.

"How do you know that he's _still Harry_?" he sneered. "He could have changed his name. And what do you think he's been doing for an entire decade? Isolating himself? Not making any friends for fear of tarnishing what you guys had?" He mocked. Ron's face contorted with an anger as he stood up and practically snarled at Draco. Hermione laid a placating hand on his arm and guided him back into his seat.

"For all we know he could be right," Ginny sighed. There was silent but reluctant agreement round the table.

"We can still try though?" Hermione asked hopefully. "I mean he can always tell us where to go," she added. Draco smirked.

"It's highly likely," he said. Ron scowled at him.

"So we're going to look for Harry?" Hermione asked, not even bothering to hide the overwhelming joy in her voice.

"It looks that way," Snape sighed in resignation.

"We're going to find Harry," Hermione repeated happily.

* * *

"_Hang on, we? The Order?" Harry asked._

"_Yes," Draco nodded. "They've reformed due to recent events and are trying everything they can to put a stop to them. Which is another thing I wanted to talk to you about."_

"_Why?" Harry asked, still stunned._

"_Because they're looking for you."_

"Shit," Harry cursed and dropped his head onto the table where it hit with a dull thud.

"We could use your help," Draco commented as he purloined Harry's coffee and took a sip.

"My help? What do you need my help for? I did sod all last time, just waited for everyone else to clear the way so I could take my shot," Harry said disgustedly.

"You gave up your childhood, your life, for however many years," Draco said seriously.

"Well I can't do that now so I guess I can't help you," Harry said dismissively and stood up quickly from the table.

"Wait-"

"Got to go Draco, I have to pick up Paige this afternoon," he said, putting some money down on the table and heading for the door.

"Harry!" Draco called, Harry ignored him and walked out of the door with quick, long strides. Draco followed him out, matching his pace, and down the high street. "Running away again are we Potter?" he asked in an undertone.

"From you right now? Yes, yes I am," Harry growled angrily and increased the speed of his walking. Draco matched him step for step.

"What are you going to do? Hide? Run?" Draco questioned.

"You know damn well I couldn't do that," Harry barked. "Not anymore."

"Really?" Draco said disbelievingly. Harry abruptly stopped walking and grabbed Draco's wrists, shoving him against the wall of one of the shops.

"I'd never abandon my family," he spat angrily.

"You've done it once," Draco said with a raised eyebrow. Harry growled furiously, clenched his hand into a fist and began to swing. A split second later there was a loud crack and Harry's fist propelled though thin air and into the wall.

* * *

**Thanks to** The Female Nerd **and** Captain Oz **for the reviews and to everyone else who read the last chapter! It's in one persons favourites and three people's alerts already, that first chapter must have been impressive, or it really wasn't but they wanted an email? Either way is good, I'm not complaining!**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Review and let me know!**

**By the way the title, _Bella Gerant Alii,_ is latin and translates as **let others wage war **Just fyi.**

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! x**


	3. Chapter 3

"How are you going with the tracking research?" Remus asked Hermione as she led him through the hallway of the small house her and Ron shared towards the kitchen.

"Quite well," she smiled as she poured two cups of tea in out for them and sat down.

"Is Ron helping you?" he asked as he sat down opposite her.

"No, he got fed up after about ten minutes. Told me to call him when I needed some hands on assistance," she added, Remus laughed.

"What have you found then?"

"Well, I've come across a few different tracking spells," she began earnestly, relishing in the opportunity to share her findings. It reminded him of how she had been as a student when she'd been assigned a research project. "Most need something belonging to the person or a relative, so those won't be particularly useful," she said, pausing to take a sip of her tea. "But I've found one which draws upon memories of the lost person. The caster thinks of a strong memory associated with that person and then casts the spell. It can be performed by more than one person and will obviously be stronger if it is," she explained excitedly.

"Sounds perfect," Remus commented.

"Yes it does," she agreed. "You don't seem particularly excited about this Remus," she said, puzzled.

"I'm sorry Hermione, it would be great to see Harry again. But," he sighed, "As I said before, it seems he's made his choice and I don't see him being particularly happy that we're disregarding it."

"How can you think that? This is Harry!" Hermione argued. Remus shook his head.

"Hermione, I know you were close and that you miss him, but that isn't the right reason to be doing this," he said gently.

"I-" she stuttered. Remus stood up and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks for the tea," he said. "Good luck with the research."

* * *

Harry sat at his desk and slouched in his chair. He was supposed to be reading the booking list that Graham had handed him before he went home for the evening, but he was staring through it. He could think of nothing but the conversation he had had with Draco yesterday.

Who was it who had resumed the muggle killings? Did Harry know them? Was it some new disillusioned person, perhaps the son of someone who served Voldemort in the war?

Were the Order fighting like before? Behind the scenes or in front of them? Had the ministry accepted this new turn of events or were they denying it like they did in his fifth year?

He sighed and ran a tired hand through his hair. This definitely wasn't helping. Resignedly he heaved himself out of his chair and began turning everything off in the office. He was too tired to drive and it was far too late to call anyone to pick him up, so he decided to walk home.

As he walked home, hands in his jeans pockets, jumper zipped up to keep out the chill of the night air he felt the shadows move around him. Harry almost laughed, almost. They certainly hadn't wasted any time he thought morosely.

He was so concentrated on listening out for their movements, anticipating the confrontation, that when his phone rang he almost jumped out of his skin. He fumbled, his fingers numb with cold, to get the phone out of his pocket.

"Shit, hang on," he muttered as he pulled the phone out of his pocket. He snapped it open and wasn't even able to greet the caller before she began chastising him.

"Grace," he tried to get a word in edgeways, "Gracie shut up would you?" he finally snapped. There was a stunned silence on the end of the line. "Sorry," he said quietly.

"_Don't worry Harry," _she said softly. _"Is everything okay?"_ she asked, knowing full well it wasn't after observing his behaviour over the past few days.

"I'm fine," he sighed tiredly.

"_Where are you?"_ she asked, concerned.

"Don't worry Grace I'm on my way home," he assured her.

"_You'll be back soon?"_ she asked hopefully_. "Paige and Amber hate it when you're not there when they go to bed,"_ she told him gently.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said sincerely. He was on the verge of saying he'd see her soon when he heard or rather felt the shadows close in further. "Gracie, don't wait up, I have a feeling it might take me a while to get home," he said.

"_What? Why?"_

"Don't worry, I can look after myself you know," he said defensively.

"_Sure you can,"_ she teased. _"Okay Harry, will you be home tonight?"_ she asked.

"I have no idea. If it was up to me yes, but I doubt I'm going to have much choice in the matter," he sighed.

"_Okay, call me yeah?"_ she asked.

"Of course. I'll see you soon," he promised.

"_Love you Harry."_

"Love you too," he said before he snapped the phone shut and returned it to his pocket.

Glancing up he was shocked to notice he'd already reached the highstreet while he'd been on the phone. He was almost home, so close but so far, he thought sourly. There was no way he was going to take this anywhere near his home.

Decisively he stopped walking and leant against the wall of one of the shops that lined the highstreet, detachedly noticing it was the same one he'd slammed Draco into the day before. He crossed his arms and leant his head back up against the wall and gazed up at the stars. They were unusually visible, considering they were in the city. He sighed explosively before expressing his irritationthrough words.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation?" he snapped to the seemingly empty street. The in actual fact not so empty street. He watched as two figures emerged from the shadows, two very familiar looking figures.

"Harry?"

"Hello Hermione," he sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Probably too short but that was just a perfect place to end it, unfortunately the next chapter is shorter, but again it's where the page break fits, don't hurt me!**

**Thanks for the great reviews from **avalon64crazy-lil-nae-naeCaptain Oz **and **The Female Nerd**! Love to you all! I really appreciate it! I hope this has clarrified Harry's domestic situation a bit for you Captain Oz!**

**A little warning, I'm being brill at updating at the moment because i have the first six chapters (as well as the last) already written, but I'm probably going to end up at some point getting behind and taking longer to update. Sorry in advance.**

**With regards to this chapter, please REVIEW and let me know what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry?" Hermione asked again reaching out a hand to gently touch his arm.

"Yes Hermione, I'm real, I'm here," he said patiently. She hadn't changed drastically, same hair, same hesitant smiled, a little taller maybe. He turned and looked at the man accompanying her. "All right Ron?" he asked the red haired man, who had filled out his previously lanky frame considerably.

"Terrific," Ron replied, Harry smirked.

"So you guys here for the nightlife?" he asked casually. "There's a great club round the corner, but it's closed on Wednesdays so you won't be able to go today," he informed them.

"We're not here to go clubbing Harry," Hermione said unnecessarily.

"No?" he feigned confusion.

"No," she confirmed.

"Come to ask for my help to do away with the new bad guys?" he asked bitterly, they looked at him in shock.

"How did you know about that?" Hermione asked.

"I have my sources," Harry said mysteriously as he resumed walking, they followed him.

"You don't seem that surprised to see us," Ron pointed out.

"I had an anonymous tip off," he said smoothly as he continued to walk, turning a corner down a side street.

"Harry we need to talk. Stop walking," Hermione said forcefully.

"Talk about what?" Harry asked sternly as he stopped and looked her in the eye.

"The last ten years!" she practically shrieked.

"What's the point in that?" he asked with a sigh. They were his friends, ten years ago. They hadn't found him in all that time, and yet now that they needed his help here they were. He couldn't help but feel a little bitter about that. "Look lets get this over with, I'm not going to help you," he told them.

"Harry-" Ron began.

"No, I left that behind a long time ago. I'm happy now, leave me be," he insisted.

"Harry you can't just abandon us like this!" Hermione persisted.

"You're about ten years to late!" he exclaimed, realising that he had just implied that he had actually abandoned them ten years ago, but not particularly caring. They would have found him if they really wanted to.

"You want us to go?" Ron asked softly.

"No, I, yes . . . I don't know. I can't come back, I can't put my family at risk," he said softly.

"Family?" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah," he smiled, holding up his left hand and thumbing the gold band on his ring finger, watching the light from a nearby street lamp bounce off of it.

"Oh Harry," she sighed. She sounded happy for him, if not a little resentful that he had moved on without them. "When?"

"Almost six years," he smiled nostalgically. Ron let out a low whistle.

"That's a long time," he commented. Harry smiled at the look of awe on Ron's face that made him look like when he was eleven years old and saw McGonagal transform from her cat animagus form for the first time.

"Doesn't feel like it," Harry shrugged. "I'm not going to help you, I'm sorry," he said softly, feeling a little guilty but sticking by his resolve.

"We're not going to stop trying," Hermione said stubbornly.

"Even if you don't want to fight, you could just keep in touch," Ron suggested. Harry shook his head and smiled. It was a nice idea if it wasn't completely unworkable, he'd never be able to stand by and watch from the sidelines, he was better off not knowing at all.

"We'll see you soon," Hermione said with conviction before she and Ron both disappeared with a loud crack.

"I don't doubt it," Harry muttered resignedly as he continued walking.

* * *

**Okay super short chapter, no worries I'll post the next one sooner to make up for it.**

**Thanks to **wicket willow, Captain Oz, Sareh **and **The Female Nerd **for reviewing the last chapter! REVIEW this one and make me feel better! I have the flu:(**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry closed the door behind him as quietly as he could and tip-toed his way into his study. When they'd bought the place Harry had insisted he had a room of his own, an at home office he had called it when pleading with Grace. She's seen straight through him, knowing he'd wanted somewhere to keep all the momentos of his past.

Sister of a muggleborn-wizard, Grace Roberts had known about the existence of magic and had heard some stories of the wizarding world. Enough to vaguely recognise his name when they met but only to realise from where when she'd introduced him to her brother.

She understood that sometimes he had bad dreams, that often he didn't want to talk about it, and on the rare occasion he did she listened and provided a shoulder to cry on.

He smiled as he looked around his study. His broom leant against the wall in the corner. The bookshelf was full of his old school text books, and various other wizarding books he'd picked up over the years, or that Draco had 'lent' him (he refused to acknowledge actually voluntarily giving Harry anything). His trunk sat on the floor against the left wall of the room, in which his invisibility cloak was neatly folded with the Marauders map sitting upon it. A comfortable green couch was located against the final wall.

He walked across the room, shoes held in his hands, having unlaced and removed them at the door so he could creep in more quietly. Sliding gratefully into the deeply cushioned and thus deeply comfortable chair, he propped his feet up on the desk and sighed.

It was inevitable he supposed, he couldn't have hidden forever. But still . . . this was the sort of thing that drove a person to drink, he thought with a smirk as he reached down to the cupboard in his desk and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a glass tumbler and poured himself out a healthy amount.

* * *

"Harry!" someone shouted. Harry moaned pitifully into his desk, where his head was resting, next to an almost bottle of whiskey. 

There was more loud thumping on the door of his study and he moaned as his head pounded angrily in response.

"Harry, open the door!" He vaguely recognised the voice as Grace's.

"Grace?" he croaked. Urgh, his mouth was like sandpaper.

"The door's locked!" she repeated. He stood up unsteadily and shuffled towards the door, unlocked it and pulled it open. "Harry! Look at you!" she exclaimed, running a hand across his stubble and glaring reproachfully at him. He tried to look suitably guilty, but all he managed to do was blink blearily at her. "Go and have a shower," she said sternly. He nodded and shuffled upstairs to their bathroom.

When he came back downstairs clean, showered but still unshaven (he hadn't wanted to risk it in his current state) he entered the kitchen where Paige and Amber were eating breakfast at the counter.

There was only one year between the two of them, Amber being three and Paige four (going on forty). Amber had her mothers dark blonde hair and soft blue eyes, while Paige had red ringlets and emerald green eyes, reminding him so much of the pictures he had of his mother that sometimes looking at her made him ache. They were beautiful and they were his. Which was why he was holding back his wince as their happy squeals of 'Daddy!' pierced they way into his skull.

"Morning," he said tiredly, kissing the tops of each of their heads as he passed and gratefully took the cup of coffee Grace was holding out for him. "Thanks," he murmured as he took a sip.

"This came with the post," she said handing him a folded piece of parchment. He opened it one handed, continuing to sip his coffee.

_Meet you outside at nine._

It was written in Draco's handwriting. Harry sighed and glanced at the clock, it was ten past nine.

"Want me to walk the girls to playgroup?" he asked Grace, reluctantly putting his coffee down.

"No its all right, I'm picking Rebecca up and we're going shopping," she said.

"Rebecca?" he questioned, gratefully picking up his coffee again.

"Jason's mum," she said in way of explanation. Jason . . . Jason, oh yeah brown haired kid with enough freckles to make a Weasley proud.

"Right."

He watched as Grace ushered the girls into their shoes and handed them their lunches, smiling as Paige tried to show Amber how to tie her laces. Following them out of the door, he carried his coffee in one hand and swept Amber up in the other.

"Morning Draco," Grace said as she and Paige walked past where Draco was sitting on the garden wall.

"Grace," he acknowledged politely, then glanced at Paige and Amber, who Harry had now put down next to her sister, "Spawn of Satan!" he drew back with mock horror as they giggled.

"C'mon girls, you don't want to stand close for too long. That hair might be contagious," Grace said smoothly as she ushered the girls up the street.

"You wound me!" Draco exclaimed.

"Draco," Harry acknowledged him, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Potter, you do realise your tardiness required me to lower my self to sit upon a wall," he sniffed disdainfully at the offending wall in question.

"Ever so sorry," he said around another mouthful of coffee.

"I'm sure," he put his hands in his pockets and scrutinised Harry's appearance. "From your shitlike appearance I gather the Weasleys paid you a visit yesterday."

"Thank you," he said dryly. "And yes, they did," he said, walking back into the house. Draco followed him as he walked into his study.

"You had a small drink then?" he asked dryly, picking up the near empty whiskey bottle.

"Why yes I did."

"Hmm, you do realise it says enjoy in moderation on here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, Harry rolled his eyes as he slumped into his chair. "You told them where to go?" Draco enquired.

"Yep."

"I said you would," he smiled.

"They'll be back," Harry mumbled dejectedly into his coffee.

* * *

**Hello all! Thanks go to Captain Oz and Jadie who reviewed the last chapter! Thankyou! Sorry I'm taking a while to update now, but I had to rewrite the entire next chapter and so havent started the one after yet so I'm getting behind! Sorry for any future waits as well!**

**Out of interest does no one wonder what Harry's job is? I've given hints but I don't nkwo if anyone's picked up on them... ****Hope you guys enjoyed finding out a bit about Harry's family! ****Please REVIEW this chapter and let me know what you think now that you've met them!**

**Thanks x**


	6. Chapter 6

"I hate to say I told you so," Snape said smugly, folding his arms and glancing around the table.

"Actually Severus you just protested loudly against finding him, Remus was the one who pointed out that he wouldn't want to speak to us," Minerva said.

"Yes, yes. But there was no point in you going, correct?"

"I wouldn't say that," Hermione responded defensively.

"I would. It's obvious he wants to be left along, why won't you just leave him to it?" Draco said, barely holding back his anger. He'd been Harry's friend for the past ten years, and while he had often mentioned missing his friends he had just as frequently said he wanted to be left alone to get on with his life. Why couldn't they leave him alone? Harry was happy. If he _Draco_ could see that, why couldn't anyone else?

"Because he's our friend and we want to be part of his life!" Ron exclaimed angrily.

"Well he obviously doesn't want you to be!" Draco said loudly; his control snapping. "Did he invite you to his wedding? Does he send you pictures of his children? No! He's moved on, and so had you, until the attacks started and you decided you needed him back to save you again!" he was shouting by this point and breathing heavily. Not to mention feeling a little guilty.

"Malfoy, we hadn't told you that he was married yet," Hermione said slowly.

"Children?" Ron squeaked.

"I-" Draco started but didn't know what else to stay. He'd definitely put his foot in his mouth this time. It had taken a lot of effort to get these people to trust him and now he'd probably blown that because he couldn't keep his temper in check and his big mouth shut. Not to mention Harry was bound to be royally pissed off.

"Draco how could you possibly know that?" Lupin asked gently but directly.

"Well, once the Weasley's found him I did a background check. You know personal information . . ." he trailed off. They all looked at him incredulously.

"Malfoy, he's living as a muggle," Hermione pointed out. "I doubt your connections extend into the muggle world."

"You're right. Of course."

"So . . . ?"

"So? Well . . . I- Hmm," he glanced around at them all, covertly slipping a hand inside his robes to grab his wand. "Would you look at the time?" he proclaimed, and disappeared with a loud crack.

* * *

"They are going to kill me!" Draco shouted over the music in the club as he followed Harry, beer bottle in hand.

"Most likely," Harry agreed as he smiled and greeted various people. Small talk was unfortunately a necessary evil in this business.

"And it's all you're fault!" Draco exclaimed, poking Harry in the shoulder.

"My fault?" Harry turned round to face him.

"Yes," he said, downing the last of his beer and depositing the bottle on a nearby table. "And as this is clearly my last day on this earth I think I should do something to mark the occasion."

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know, you're taken so I was thinking about one of your bar staff," he said contemplatively, leering in the direction of a nearby barmaid.

"Karen watch out, Draco's on the prowl!" Harry called, she grinned and shook her head.

"Again?" she asked, Harry laughed.

"You need to get new staff, Harry," Draco complained.

"I like 'em." Harry shrugged as they continued walking.

"You're not trying to sleep your way through them though, are you?" Draco complained again.

"No, unfortunately not."

"Oh poor married Harry, envious of my life of bachelorhood are we?" Draco drawled.

"Absolutely," he said sarcastically. "Going home with a different woman every night, no emotional attachments, waking up every morning with a hangover . . ."

"I believe you do that too," Draco pointed out as Harry led them through a door behind the bar that led to his office.

"It's not like that," Harry objected.

"Harry, getting drunk whenever you have a problem is not healthy," he said as he dropped down onto Harry's black leather sofa.

"I didn't say it was. Makes me feel better though," he shrugged and started rummaging through his desk.

"Talking of, you don't happen to have any alcoholic beverages in here do you?" Draco asked, glancing round the room. Harry nodded and walked over to a cupboard and unlocked it, pulling out a bottle of Tequila. He opened it and took a swig before handing it to Draco.

"You know, perhaps you should lead by example where the alcohol thing is concerned," Harry suggested innocently.

"I think not," Draco said airily before taking a very large drink from the bottle.

"That's hardly fair." Harry objected, walking towards him.

"What are you-? Argh!" he screamed as Harry climbed on top of him and grabbed for the bottle. Draco held it out behind him, arm reached out over the back of the sofa, just out of Harry's reach. "Get off me, you maniac!" he protested feebly, clearly trying not to laugh.

"Give me the bottle then, you prat!" Harry said, laughing, and made a lunge for the bottle. Draco naturally leaned back further to keep it out of Harry's reach, resulting in the sofa tipping over and falling backwards just as Hermione and Ron burst into the room followed by a frantic looking Karen. The barmaid burst out laughing when she saw them though.

"Draco! I thought you were interested in me!" she exclaimed in mock anguish.

"Oh Karen, I'm ever so sorry. Harry just has this charming air of a downtrodden, wife-beaten prat that I cant resist," he sighed dreamily. Harry glared at him and casually leant an elbow on his chest to prop his head up, Draco squeaked in pain.

"Something I can do for you?" Harry asked, pointedly glancing at Hermione and Ron who were watching the proceedings somewhat helplessly.

"Right. They insisted sir, I couldn't stop them," Karen explained.

"Not to worry," he smiled. "Now get back to work and quit skiving," he said attempting an angry boss voice, pointing dramatically at the door. She grinned and closed the door behind her as she left.

"Harry," Hermione said.

"Yes Hermione?" Harry asked, bringing his other arm up to support his head.

"Get the hell off me Potter," Draco grumbled. Harry grinned and leant back on the seat of the sofa, pulling Draco with him and thus tipping the sofa back onto it's feet. "Thank you," Draco said, rubbing at his chest where Harry's elbows had been.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, Harry disentangled himself from Draco and faced Ron. "Sodding Malfoy!" he said, outraged. "All this time he's known where you are and we haven't!"

"Well, yeah," Harry acquiesced. "But it wasn't an intentional thing," he explained.

"How can it not be intentional?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I bumped into him about a year after I left," he explained.

"Where?" Ron asked.

"A club somewhere," Harry gestured vaguely. "To be honest I don't really remember that well. I woke up the next morning crashed on his couch in his hotel room. We got some breakfast, exchanged some insults . . . somewhere along the line it became a regular thing," he shrugged.

"So you've been hanging out with Malfoy for almost ten years but couldn't be bothered to even write to us?" Ron said, still angry but slightly calmer than he had been. Harry glanced over at Draco who was staring in fascination at the label on the Tequila bottle. Harry walked over and took it off him, putting it back in his drinks cupboard.

"I didn't plan it like that," he said in his defence.

"No, you just planned to run away and not to speak to any of us again," Hermione said in a hurt voice. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It was nothing personal. I just had to get away from it all."

"Indefinitely?" Hermione asked.

"That's the way it's turned out, yeah," he said with a shrug.

"And now that we've found you? Now that we need you?" she asked.

"Need me?" he asked with a small laugh. "What could you possibly need me for? Someone who hasn't used magic regularly for a decade? What possible use could I be?"

"Harry you don't understand, the attacks-" Hermione began but Harry cut her off.

"I understand perfectly well," he hissed, cringing at the slew of images that flashed in his minds eye. "I haven't slept properly for months, not that I ever did before, but it's gotten worse."

"Oh yeah I forgot," Draco said, "I made you some dreamless sleep potion but I've left it at home."

"Thanks Draco, you didn't have to do that," Harry said gratefully, Draco shrugged.

"I didn't have anything else to do," he replied nonchalantly.

"That's right you lazy, unemployed good-for-nothing.," Harry grinned. He looked at Hermione and Ron still standing by the door. "I don't mind catching up and stuff, but I can't help you. I can't put my family in danger," he said seriously.

"We understand," Hermione nodded reluctantly.

"The hell we do!" Ron exclaimed. "How can you stand by and let our entire world suffer because you're too afraid to step up!"

Harry stared blankly at Ron for a moment, trying to process what he thought he'd just said. When it finally got through he almost felt his blood simmer as his anger overtook him. Taking a deep calming breath and clenching his fists, he took a step forward towards Ron.

"Too afraid?" he murmured, barely above a whisper. "Too afraid?" he hissed with such venom that Ron and Hermione looked slightly alarmed. He shook of Draco's hand when he laid it on his elbow in an effort to placate him, distractedly noting that he hadn't even noticed Draco stand up.

"Who the hell do you think it was that did it the last time!" Harry demanded loudly. "Or has your mind misplaced that information now that all it's energies are focused on trying to figure out how to get me to save your sorry arses again?" he sneered.

"Harry calm down," Hermione implored.

"Don't tell me to calm down," he said icily, taking a step closer to Ron so they were practically toe-to-toe. "Who to fuck to you think you are? You invite yourself back into my life, then proceed to demand that I put my family's lives at risk and accuse me of being a coward!" he shouted. Ron visibly flinched.

"I shouldn't have-" Ron began.

"Well you did," Harry growled. "And now that you have I think it's time you left."

"Harry," Hermione began.

"Don't, just don't. I've made my choice, leave me the hell alone," he said menacingly, throwing a glance at the door which flung open and hit the wall with a bang.

"But Harry, you do realise you may not have a choice," she said gently. "That they might find you anyway, like we did."

"Then that'll be their mistake won't it?" he said darkly.

* * *

**Hello all! Thanks to **Captain Oz, Dragon Tamer103088, RaiseYourVoice **and **Cap'n BlackRose **for the reviews! As always I'm very grateful!**

**Hope everyone liked this chapter! Oh and btw Harry's a nightclub manager if you hadn't guessed yet, I don't know why just struck me as something interesting. Oh and he's living in England, although I realise I haven't specified where ... couldn't really decide. Anyway, please REVIEW and let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Draco weaved their way down the streets that led to Harry's house at such an ungodly hour of the morning that Harry refused to even look at his watch.

"Grace isn't going to be particularly pleased with you," Draco said.

"Again," Harry sighed.

"It's your own fault."

"I know," Harry said quietly. "No need to remind me what a shitty husband I am."

"Now I didn't say that," Draco said, putting an arm round Harry's shoulders. "In fact I'd be honoured if you were my husband," he said with a grin.

"Prat," Harry grinned.

"Idiot."

"Bastard."

"Jerk."

---

"Would you look at them?" Ron said angrily to Hermione as they followed Draco and Harry from a distance, under an invisibility cloak.

"I know! They're completely drunk!" Hermione responded. Ron rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant! I mean look," he gestured to them, "Malfoy has his _arm around Harry_," he said with distaste.

"Ron," Hermione said in exasperation. "They're friends, drunk friends at that, which adds up to the odd 'touching' moment." Ron snorted in disgust, but left it at that.

---

"Do you think they're really that stupid that they think we don't realise they're there?" Draco mused. Harry shrugged.

"Probably," he responded, Draco laughed.

"You're right, of course they are."

---

"Why are we following them again?" Ron asked.

"To make sure they get home all right," Hermione responded. "They are _very_ inebriated and unfortunately these are once again dangerous times. Especially for those two, I'd imagine."

"Right," Ron nodded distractedly as Draco and Harry turned a corner and walked out of sight.

"Come on," Hermione said, and they picked up their pace and rounded the corner to find the street empty.

"Where'd they go?" Ron asked.

"I've no idea," Hermione replied, glancing around the empty street.

* * *

Harry surveyed himself in the bathroom mirror critically the next morning. He looked awful, and it wasn't just the hangover. Usually being drunk when he fell asleep meant he slept through the entire night, but not last night. The dreams had been getting progressively worse and now it seemed alcohol-induced sleep was no longer an effective cure.

He sighed and glared at the dark rings around his eyes and the few grey strands of hair appearing along his hairline. Old before his time, he though dejectedly. Suddenly he thought of Remus, and wondered if his hair had greyed through completely yet. He grinned, imagining the teasing he'd get from him if he could see Harry getting all maudlin over a few grey hairs.

Finally resigned to the fact that there was little to do about the way he looked, he left the bathroom and made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

It was seven thirty on a Saturday morning so he was the only one awake. It was blissfully quiet as he poured himself some coffee whilst he waited for his toast to finish.

Birds sang outside, and sunlight streamed through the windows. Living in a muggle house in the suburbs made the atrocities happening in the wizarding world seem light years away. During the day anyway, at night it was another matter.

He put on his sunglasses as he stepped outside, to shield himself from the glaring sunlight. It was only a fifteen minute walk from their house to the club, which meant they were near the city centre but far enough away for a bit of peace and quiet on a Saturday morning.

He had almost reached the club when he felt a blinding pain in his scar. He stumbled and fell to his knees, clawing ineffectively at his forehead. The pain finally ceased and he knelt there breathing heavily for a few minutes.

A pang of unease made itself known from deep within Harry. Something was wrong, really wrong. With a surge of panic he heaved himself to his feet and began running back in the direction he had come.

When he finally reached his house he stopped, horror struck as he took in the shattered windows and the splintered door. He was vaguely aware of his neighbours emerging from their homes to investigate what had happened.

Numbly, he walked down the front path towards the house, kicking the remnants of the door open when he reached it, and took a step inside.

He made his way through the house; methodically, but quickly, searching all of the rooms with an odd kind of detachment. Each of them looked like a bomb had hit it; they'd pulled his home to pieces.

When he reached the top of the stairs he spotted blood on the wall outside his and Grace's room. Apprehension and fear coiled in his gut as he took a step inside the room. It was in much the same state as the rest of the house, but was unoccupied.

He searched all of the other rooms upstairs before finally reaching the girls' room. He pushed the door open and looked inside.

Grace was lying on the floor, looking worryingly still. Harry rushed in and dropped to his knees at her side. Reaching out a hand to feel her pulse, he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt it going strong.

Reassured, he was able to survey the rest of the room. There was blood on the carpet, and a smear of it that led to under Paige's bed. He crawled over to it, and lifted up the sheet to look underneath. Wide, tear filled, blue eyes gazed at him.

"Daddy?" she asked quietly.

"Oh god, Amber," he choked, holding out a hand for her as she crawled out from under the bed and into his lap, clinging onto him tightly.

Harry held onto to her and rocked her gently to soothe her. He raised a hand to pet her hair and it came back covered in blood. He looked at her head and saw a gash oozing blood, glancing around the room he noticed the blood covered corner of a fallen bedside table.

"Come on honey, it's okay I got you," he said, standing up and carrying her with him. "Accio wand," he called, and within seconds he was holding it in his hand. He grabbed a scrap of paper from a decimated desk and a pencil, and scrawled a brief message on it before stumbling into his bedroom, throwing a handful of floo powder into the fireplace, calling the destination and throwing it in.

"Daddy?" Amber whispered quietly.

"Don't worry honey, I'm gonna' patch you up now. Everything's going to be okay," he soothed. "Where's your sister?" he asked. She looked up at him wide eyed; her whispered response shook him to the core.

"They took her."

* * *

Draco glanced up from the book he was reading as his fireplace flared to life. He watched as it spat out a piece of paper before returning too normal. Marking his place, he stood up and walked toward the fireplace to collect the scrap of paper. Upon it was a simple message.

_Draco, they came. Help,_

_Harry_

The loud cracking sound of his apparation echoed through the empty room as the scrap of paper hit the floor.

* * *

**Hello kind readers! I apologise for how long it has taken me to update, exam pressure is on and I decided to actually do some work, at the expense of my writing I'm afraid. I'll try to update again soon, but it may be a little while before I can. Apologies.**

**Thanks to** Captain Oz **and** Dragon Tamer103088 **for reviewing chapter six. Please REVIEW this chapter and let me know what you thought, and to get me writing faster too!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Harry!" Draco shouted as he stepped out of the fireplace. A split second later his eyes widened in shock as he took in the room around him, he was pretty sure it used to be Harry and Grace's bedroom. "Holy shit," he murmured. "Harry!"

"In here," a hoarse sounding voice croaked. Draco followed it to the girls' bedroom, where Harry was sitting cradling Amber and running a hand through Grace's hair.

"Shit," he cursed as he stepped closer. "I she-?"

"She's still breathing," Harry said quietly. "She won't … won't wake up though," he voice cracked as he spoke.

"We need to get her to a healer," Draco stated. "C'mon," he said to Harry as he gently lifted Grace up into his arms.

"Where-?"

"Grimmauld Place," Draco replied. For a moment he thought Harry would argue, but he merely nodded. "In the living room," Draco told him. They'd recently made the adjoining study to the lounge into a make-shift infirmary. Harry nodded again in acknowledgement. "See you there," Draco said before he apparated himself and Grace out of Harry's home and to his godfather's.

He appeared in the room with a loud crack, Harry shortly after. He carefully carried Grace into the infirmary and laid her on a bed. Harry followed and laid the sleeping Amber gently down on another.

"I'll go see who's here," Draco said quietly, watching Harry worriedly as he took Grace's hand and stroked a strand of hair away from her face. "Harry?"

"Mmmhmm," he murmured in response. Draco shook his head before leaving the room to find the other occupants of the house. On his way he paused at the fireplace; Harry probably wouldn't want to go to Hogwarts, but Draco could bring Hogwarts to Harry.

He grabbed a handful of floo powder and knelt down on the hearth. He threw it in and called, "Hogwarts Infirmary," before sticking his head in the green flames.

A very startled Neville Longbottom jumped clear off the floor at the appearance of Draco Malfoy's head in the fireplace.

"Malfoy?"

"Longbottom," Draco said shortly, "Where's Pomfrey?"

"She's on holiday, it's the school holidays," he replied.

"Right," Draco eyed Neville speculatively. "I suppose you'll do then. Come on, we're at Grimmauld Place."

"What's going on?" he asked warily.

"I'll explain when you get here, hurry up," Draco snapped.

"All right, all right, I'm right behind you," Neville acquiesced.

Draco pulled back and stood up, brushing dust off his robes as Neville stepped through.

"This way Longbottom," he said briskly, leading Neville to the small infirmary.

Apart from a quick double take when he recognised Harry, Draco was impressed with the way Neville got straight to work once he noticed his patients; asking how their injuries occurred and what curses were used, all of which were questions Harry was unable to answer.

After half an hour of watching Neville take readings from Grace, all the while wearing a puzzled frown on his face, Draco decided it was time for a little air.

"C'mon Harry," he said quietly, taking Harry by the elbow and directing them towards the door. Neville looked up briefly and gave him a small nod before getting back to work.

Draco guided Harry into the living room and sat him down on the couch. He had barely spoken since Draco had arrived at the house and he was beginning to get worried. Unfortunately, Draco wasn't exactly the right person for this sort of thing, emotions not really being his strong suit. So he sat down next to Harry, shoulders touching and just quietly sat there with him.

* * *

When Draco blinked his bleary eyes open he wasn't sure how much time had passed. What he was sure of however was that he could hear voices in the hall, and the front door shutting.

He attempted to sit up quickly but was stopped by the dead weight of one Harry Potter leaning against him.

"Harry," he murmured, pushing him gently. "Harry, move!" he said louder and giving him a harder shove. Harry grunted indignantly before opening his eyes.

"Draco? What-?" he asked in confusion, before taking in his surrounding and remembering the events of the last few hours.

"There's someone here," Draco told him. Harry nodded in acknowledgement and stood up, stretched, and headed towards the door that lead to the room housing Grace and Amber.. before he could get there however, the occupants of the hall entered the living room.

"Harry?" Hermione asked incredulously. Harry froze but didn't turn round. Remus looked at him with a stunned expression on his face. Weasley however, looked to Draco like he was about to cause trouble, how he hated it when he was right.

"I thought you were staying away Harry? Leaving us to take care of ourselves," he said harshly. Draco watched as Harry clenched his hands into fists, his knuckles turned white and hit nails cut into his palms.

"Not even worthy enough to talk to now are we?" Ron sneered. Seconds later Harry's fist was impacting his face with a loud crack and he fell to the floor with a thump.

"This is your fault," he hissed angrily, launching himself at Ron again as he pulled himself to his feet.

Draco quickly got to his feet and grabbed hold of Harry, in an attempt to restrain him.

"What are you doing!" Hermione said loudly.

"Don't you …. Don't you even…" Harry stuttered, "You're just as bad as he is," he shouted, waving a hand at Ron, who was now sporting a bloody nose and a split lip. "If it wasn't for you they'd…" he choked on his words. "They wouldn't…" he trailed off as he sank to the floor and sobs wracked his body.

Draco ignored the presence of the other's in the room for the moment and knelt down in front of Harry. He held Harry's shoulder with one hand and tilted his head up with the other.

"We'll heal them, and we will find Paige," he said firmly. "It'll be okay Harry," he reassured him. Harry shook his head and looked away, Draco pulled his face back so they were looking eye to eye. "We will," he repeated resolutely. "Okay?"

Harry looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Okay," he said hoarsely.

"Okay," Draco repeated and helped Harry to his feet. "C'mon, lets get back in there," he said, nodding towards the make shift infirmary.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked. Harry snapped round fast to face her, his face contorted into a mix of anguish and anger. Draco quickly grabbed his wrist and squeezed it in warning. Harry settled for glaring at her and Ron before leaving the room.

"Draco?" Remus spoke for the first time, gently enquiring. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"His house was attacked. Grace is unconscious, we can't wake here up," he told them. "Amber had a head wound, Neville treated it and she was asleep last time we checked."

"You mentioned Paige?" Remus asked, ever observant.

"Yeah, that's his other daughter. Amber said they took her," he said, running his hand through his hair again.

"Oh my god," Hermione whispered.

"And this is our fault _how_?" Ron asked. Draco glared at him.

"No-one had found him before you did. You led them there," he hissed.

"We didn't mean to-" Hermione whispered.

"Well you did. Do you get it? You led them to his family! His wife is lying in there in a magical coma and his four year old daughter is in the hands of a bunch of homicidal maniacs!" he shouted.

"Draco," Remus said placatingly.

"Don't," Draco shrugged him off. Hermione stepped towards the door to the infirmary. "I wouldn't," Draco warned.

"Do you think I…?" Remus trailed off. Draco shrugged.

"I guess he'll tell you where to go if he doesn't want you there," Draco replied and watched as Remus entered the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"Draco-" Hermione began.

"Don't," he said shortly and walked into the kitchen, she followed him. Ron didn't.

He walked to one of the cupboards and pulled out a bottle of fire-whiskey.

"That isn't going to help you know," Hermione told him.

"I didn't say it was. It will make me feel better though," he smirked at her before pouring a large glass for himself.

* * *

**Thanks to Captain Oz, Dragon Tamer103088, Cap'n BlackRose, and RaiseYourVoice for reviewing chapter seven, as always I'm ever so grateful.**

**Please excuse any horrible mistakes in this chapter, just typed it out all in one go because I was in the mood to do it and had a spare half hour or so.**

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

Remus quietly pulled the door shut behind him as he entered the room. Harry was sitting on the edge of his daughter's bed, running a hand gently through her hair. Neville was no where to be seen.

"Harry," he said softly. Harry looked up at him.

"Remus," he acknowledged quietly.

"Where's Neville?" Remus enquired.

"He's using the fireplace next door to try and contact Madame Pomfrey," Harry responded.

"Right," Remus nodded and sat down next to Harry at the end of the bed. Harry sighed quietly then turned to look at Remus and studied him for a few moments. His hair hadn't completely greyed through, as Harry had pondered earlier that same morning and he hadn't aged much since Harry had last seen him. Without the stress of the war on his shoulders Harry supposed life had been a lot less stressful.

"It's good to see you Remus," he said quietly; he hadn't realised how much he'd missed his former professor until he had seen him.

"Despite the circumstances huh?" Remus said wryly.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. Remus smiled at him sadly and ruffled his hair slightly before putting an arm round his shoulders. Harry leant his head against Remus' shoulder and closed his eyes.

"We'll sort everything out Harry, don't worry," he soothed quietly.

* * *

Paige wrapped her arms around her knees as the dark haired lady with bright eyes grinned at her fiercely.

"Come on girl, cat got you tongue?" she snapped. Paige shook her head and pulled into herself more. "Or did that pathetic father of yours warn you not to talk to strangers?" she mocked. Paige bit her lip from retorting to the insult about her father and remained silent.

"Infuriating little brat," the woman hissed, stepping closer to her menacingly.

"Bella," a smooth voice warned from the doorway. Paige looked up at the man standing there. He never entered the room and never spoke directly to her. At first she had thought he was her Uncle Draco, but the one time he had stepped out of the shadows she had seen the age lines his face bore and the cold eyes, and knew it wasn't him. This time the man remained hidden in the shadows.

"Leave her alone," he warned the woman quietly.

"But-"

"Leave her alone," he repeated sternly. The woman sneered at him but backed off and swept out of the room. Paige watched the man as his cool gaze swept over her.

"Eat and sleep little one. We aren't going to harm you, you have my word," he told her before he too left, shutting the door behind him, and leaving her alone.

* * *

Harry awoke with a start, breathing heavily. He quickly took in his surroundings; he was on one of the empty beds in the infirmary at Grimmauld Place. Remus was sitting in a chair next to him and Draco was seated on Amber's bed, her sleeping head resting on his lap.

"Harry?" Remus questioned in concern. Harry blinked at him blearily, trying to hold onto the remnants of his dream.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," he whispered.

"What?" Draco sat up straight and gently slid Amber off him.

"She…" he paused and frowned, the dream was fading rapidly. "Paige, she has Paige."

"How-?" Remus frowned.

"What else can you remember Harry?" Draco asked as he hopped off the bed and walked towards Harry.

"A man… he," Harry frowned again in frustration; the memory of the dream was slipping away like sand through his fingers.

"Who?" Draco questioned persistently.

"He was in the shadows," he paused. He hadn't seen the man's face but there had been something familiar about him. "I didn't see his face," he told them.

"You dreamt this?" Remus asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"But I just assumed your visions ceased when Voldemort was killed," Remus said.

"They did," Harry told him. "But every now and again I have one about Paige or Amber. Just last week I fell asleep at my office and ended up sharing one of Amber's nightmare's and saw Grace hold her afterwards."

"That's amazing Harry," Remus said smiling. "You must have some kind of kin Seer ability."

"Excuse me? Kin? I really hope Voldemort and I weren't related," Harry said in disgust.

"No, but you did share a magical connection didn't you?" Remus said.

"I s'pose," Harry shrugged.

"We seem to have wandered off topic here," Draco snapped. "Was there anything to indicate where they were holding Paige in the dream?" he asked.

"No," Harry shook his head. "They were just in one room."

"Great, so we know who has her but have no idea where," Draco sighed in irritation.

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help," Harry snapped. Draco glared at him.

"Don't even start Harry. That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Right, sorry," Harry said tiredly and sighed. "I need a-"

"Shower, coffee and a plan of action," Draco interrupted him. Remus looked between them questioningly. Harry shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Right," he capitulated.

"I think we should call a meeting, get every on this straight away," Remus announced, standing up and walking to the door.

He heard Draco say, "I drank the place dry last night anyway, there's nothing left," just before he clicked the door shut behind him.

**

* * *

**

You guys are benefiting out of illness! I'mat home from college ill and writing a chapter for this because I was getting bored, albeit quite a short chapter.

**Thanks to Dragon Tamer103088, RaiseYourVoice, Captain Oz and Jackline for reviewing chapter 8.Please REVIEW this one and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

Harry sat on the end of the table, sheltered between Draco and Remus on either side. And he was strangely reassured to have Snape sitting so close by, next to Draco as well; better than having to be next to the Weasley clan who were on the other side of the table and were all sending him what he guessed were supposed to be covert glances.

Draco leaned back in his chair, "Do you think they think they're being inconspicuous?" he murmured in Harry's ear, who smiled slightly in response and eyed the Weasley clan over the table.

"Probably," he responded. "What are we waiting for?" he asked Draco quietly.

"McGonagal. She's probably been held up at the school again," Draco told him, Harry raised an eyebrow in silent enquiry. "Apparently they've been having trouble with the students; old prejudices have resurfaced."

Snape leaned over Draco, "What he means to say is that the students have decided to blame the Slytherins for the recent Death Eater activity," he said with thinly veiled anger.

"Already?" Harry questioned, "But you've barely been back a week."

Snape shook his head, "Which means they are fresh from a long summer break of hearing their parents lay the blame on every Slytherin school mate they ever had," he sneered. Harry nodded, and listened as Draco and Snape continued to discuss the disturbances that had occurred during the first week of the new school year at Hogwarts.

A few minutes later, the Headmistress arrived with quickly uttered apologies and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in tow. Harry looked up and blinked at the man in shock.

"Andrew?" he said in shock.

"Harry?" Andrew frowned at him. "What are you doing here, I thought you were still in your self-imposed exile? Where's Grace?"

Harry stared at him at a loss for words. He'd been so consumed with his own grief that he hadn't even thought to contact Grace's family. A knot of guilt tightened in his gut.

"I-" he began, "She…". Draco pressed his shoulder against Harry's reassuringly and Harry eventually found his voice, conscious of all the eyes in the room darting between him and Andrew.

"I'm sorry Andy, I should have contacted you straightaway. I just wasn't thinking straight," he said sincerely. "There was an attack on our house," he paused and took a deep breath. "Grace won't wake up," he said quickly and bit the inside of his lip to stop it from quivering.

"Oh god," Andrew's face fell.

"And they took Paige," Harry added quietly. He could feel all the sympathetic eyes in the room on him, and it was suffocating. "C'mon, Grace and Amber are in the other room," he said taking a step toward the door, looking for an escape. Thankfully Andrew followed him as letting Harry lead the way to the room which housed his sister and niece.

Draco watched as Harry clicked the door shut behind him and Andrew. It didn't take long for him to begin to fidget.

"I'll get us some tea shall I? While we're waiting?" Molly Weasley said, standing up. There was a murmured assent and she bustled off to the kitchen to and scrounge up enough mugs.

Eventually Draco stood up and crossed the room to the door Harry had left through a moment earlier.

"What are you doing Draco?" he heard Severus' displeased voice ask him.

"Shut up Severus," he responded before opening the door and entering the room.

Harry was apologising profusely to Andrew when he entered.

"It's okay Harry," Andrew said placatingly. "I understand, and I know now," he said, his eyes wandering to his sisters unconscious form lying on the nearby bed. Harry nodded, obviously still feeling guilty, before his eyes fell upon Draco.

"Sorry for interrupting," he said sheepishly, and wasn't that a first, a Malfoy sounding sheepish. "Just wanted to check and make sure…" he trailed off as it dawned on him that there was a real possibility he was turning into; at best a Gryfindor and at worst a Hufflepuff.

"Are they waiting for us to start?" Andrew asked.

"Yes. Mrs. Weasley is making _tea_," he sneered. Ah, mocking the Weasley's, he had just gained back a shred of his Slytherin-ness.

"Well we mustn't miss that," Harry said with a half hearted smile. "Come on Andrew; _tea_!" he said, guiding Andrew forward and back through the door.

Once they were all seated - Andrew next to McGonagal - the Headmistress spoke.

"As you all will have noticed there are several new additions to our group today," she began. "This is Andrew Roberts our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers, for those of you who didn't know. Additionally Mr Potter is joining us," she said with a nod towards Harry, who felt the all eyes once again fall upon him and he felt his ire rise.

"For completely selfish reasons, I assure you," he said, to fill the uncomfortable silence. McGonagal cleared her throat to break the even more uncomfortable atmosphere he had created with that comment and continued.

"Yes, well. Mr Potter's reason for being here is the reason the meeting was assembled. His home was recently attacked and young daughter abducted," she informed the group. "As of yet we have not been able to identify any of the culprits-"

"Actually," Remus interrupted, "We have reason to believe that Bellatrix Lestrange has some part in it," he said.

"And how did you come by this infromation?" a skeptical Kingsley Shaklebolt questioned. Remus shot a questioning glance at Harry, who nodded reluctantly.

"Harry had a vision," Remus told them.

"A vision?" Snape asked incredulously.

"Yes a vision," Harry snapped angrily.

"Lupin thinks Harry has some kind of kin-Seer abilities," Draco cut in before Harry could continue.

"And you saw Bellatrix Lestrange in this vision?" Fred Weasley asked.

"Yes. Along with another man, I couldn't see his face though," Harry answered.

"What did she say? Anything that could help us?" McGonagal asked.

"No," Harry shook his head. "Nothing at all."

"Well at least we know who one of the indivuals behind this is," she said.

"I doubt she's the instigator though," Draco said. "Auntie Bella was all for the killing and maiming but not so much with the planning and plotting," she said with a sneer. Harry looked at him askance for a moment. Sometimes he forgot Draco had grown up on the other side, only switching after Dumbledore had been killed.

"Either way we still want to keep an eye out for her," McGonagal said, there was a murmur of agreement around the table. The Order had now developed an extensive contact and spy network that infiltrated even the most unsavoury strata's of society.

Hopefully someone will have heard something, Harry thought desperately. _Anything._

* * *

**Thanks to Captain Oz, SweetNightmares, Dragon Tamer103088, RaiseYourVoice, and mandraco for reviewing the last chapter it is as always, highly appreciated!**

**It's been so long since I updated that I've gotten better then been ill again! Either I have a very unhealthy immune system or take really long to update... either way apologies! Am in the middle of study leave at the mo so please forgive future tardiness.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and let me know! Thanks again.**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry idly perused what used to be his living room. It was completely decimated, but they were hoping to find something to help them in amongst the mess.

"Looks like it was a nice place," he heard Fred murmur.

"It was," Draco said. "Ironically, the most tasteless room was left untouched," he added.

"I had charms to keep the girls out," Harry said without turning round, kicking part of his shredded sofa out of his path with more force than was probably necessary. "As you well know."

"I thought it was to keep Grace from finding your drinks cabinet," Draco responded, Harry turned round to glare at him.

"You never stop do you?" he gritted out angrily. Draco looked sheepishly at the floor.

"Sorry, maybe I'll cut it out for now, seeing as…."

"A psychotic homicidal bitch has kidnapped my daughter?" Harry suggested.

"That would be the one."

"Well thanks, how magnanimous of you," Harry muttered as he turned back round and spotted a smashed photo frame on the floor. He bent down to pick it up, tipped the glass away and began extracting the photograph inside.

"Why don't you just use a spell to repair it?" Hermione asked, bending down and reaching for the frame.

"No thank you," Harry responded as he pulled the photo free and pocketed it. "God knows what filth has touched it now," he said, referring to the death eaters who had destroyed his home.

"We could clean it too," she said dismisively.

"The man said no Granger," Draco growled from behind them.

"Right," she said, trying ineffectively to mask the hurt in her eyes and not even bothering to say that she was 'just trying to help'.

"Hello?" A voice called, Hermione and Fred pulled out their wands cautiously.

"Put them away," Harry muttered. "And get rid of your robes," he added.

"Why?" Fred questioned as he and Hermione followed Harry and Draco into the hall. A tall blonde haired young woman stood in the broken doorway, and was looking around in shock at the destruction.

"Harry!" she exclaimed taking a step forward. "Are you okay? What happened?" she questioned in concern.

"Morning Rebecca," Harry said tiredly as he sat down on the bottom step of the staircase.

"The place was broken in to," Draco told her the half truth.

"Draco!" she exclaimed and pulled him into a hug. When they pulled apart Draco left his arm round her waist, Fred shot a sideways glance at harry who just rolled his eyes.

"I'm so glad that the tragic events of my life have brought you two together," he said dryly.

"Actually, a couple of bottles of wine brought us together a few months ago," Draco replied just as dryly. Harry shook his head and chuckled despite himself. Rebecca shucked Draco's arm off and took a few steps further towards Harry.

"Are Grace and the girls okay?" she asked.

"No," he answered her honestly. "Grace is in a coma and Paige is missing."

"Oh my-" she gasped. "Harry, I- If there's anything I can do…" she trailed off.

"I'll give you a call," he smiled. "Thanks Rebecca."

"Anytime," she smiled. "I've got to go, Jason has the dentists," she said before she left with a kiss to Draco's cheek before she walked down the path.

"Now that we've managed to secure you a date for the near future, are we done here?" Harry asked. Draco threw him an irritated look which Harry ignored.

"We should probably get Snape to come and see if he recognises any of the Death Eater's handy work," Hermione suggested.

"Oh, because each Death Eater has their own unique way of trashing a house?" Harry asked snidely.

"Well-" Hermione began, but Harry cut her off.

"But then again, it was wizards that trashed this particular house, wizards who despise muggles and non-magical ways of life; and yet-"

"They did the place over muggle style," Draco finished. "So calling Severus _would_ be a good idea."

"Exactly," Harry agreed. "You guys can go back, I need to make a few calls," he said as he bent down to pick the phone up off the hallway floor, "And I need to fix that door back on," he said nodding to the doorway as Rebecca's blonde head drifted out of view.

* * *

Harry re-entered the Black-kitchen later that afternoon, to see his daughter floating teacups round the room to the audience of an impressed looking Remus Lupin. He sighed and grabbed one of the floating tea-cups.

"Amber, what have I told you?" he said as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"You knew she could do this?" Remus asked.

"Of course," Harry said as he said down, giving Amber a pointed look until all the cups were safely sitting on the table.

"That's extraordinary magical talent to be exhibiting at such a young age," Remus said, Amber's face shone with pride as she grinned at Remus' compliment.

"Not so much when you're trying to live with it. When she was younger she used to float the breakfast dishes off the table and then drop them onto the floor," Harry told him. "Kinda irritating." Remus chuckled.

"I can imagine," he smiled. "I remember your parents having similar trouble with you actually, when you were teething. Sirius and I became rather reluctant to visit, for fear of being pummelled with baby toys," Remus smiled at the memory. Harry grinned, he'd missed Remus. "I still have some of the scars actually-"

"Oh shut up," Harry grinned. Draco walked in a few minutes later and glanced between Remus and Harry.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Daddy hitting Uncle Remus with toys," Amber answered with a grin. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" he said smoothly. "And what's all this Uncle Remus business?" he said to Amber, looking hurt. "What happened to Uncle Draco?" he asked, pouting. Amber grinned.

"You're still the bestest," she said with a smile. "Wanna' see me magic the tea-cups?" she asked excitedly. Harry cleared his throat loudly. "Never mind," she mumbled.

"Spoil sport," Draco grumbled as he sat down next to Amber.

"So has Snape been over to the house yet?" Harry asked.

"He's there now. Granger went with him, I think she just wants another chance to nose around again," he commented.

"Probably," Harry nodded.

"Harry," Remus said in a scolding tone. Harry looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Remus I'm twenty-eight."

"Still, you shouldn't say spiteful things about your friends."

"It was truth-telling actually, and it comes from years of being subjected to Mr.Malfoy's presence."

Draco grinned. "I besmirched the Boy Who Lived," he said gleefully. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Shall we gravitate this conversation round some kind of meaning?" Snape asked as he stepped into the kitchen, followed by Hermione.

"You found something?" Harry asked, standing up.

"In a manner of speaking," Snape nodded.

* * *

**Firstly I'd like to apologise for how long it's been since I updated! As I've said before I was doing my exams, but not writing for all that time left me facing a blank page with no ideas. I'm back on track now with plans for the next three chapters which I'm going to start writing up asap. Sorry again!**

**Thanks to Captain Oz for reviewing the last chapter, and to all those who read it. I hope you liked this one, REVIEW and let me know! Thanks x**


	12. Chapter 12

Snape had refused to explain further until the rest of the Order was gathered, preferring not to have to repeat himself. Harry's blood was just dropping down from boiling point after that conversation.

Now that they were all gathered round the dining room table, with Andrew having sought a seat at Harry's side, he was listening avidly to what Snape had to say.

"As Mister Potter rightly surmised, I was able to recognise a Death Eater's style of devastation amongst the train wreck that once constituted his home," he began. Harry bit his lip to prevent himself from snapping a response and settled for glaring at Snape

"Severus," Remus said warningly. Snape rolled his eyes and continued.

"Considering his child was the only one who had a bleeding injury, and that the evidence points to that injury having occurred in the room, the blood smeared across the wall outside the master bedroom seems to have been put there for another reason," he told them.

"What reason?" Andrew asked curiously, sitting forward.

"Dramatic effect," Draco answered with the air of someone pointing out the obvious.

"Correct," Snape nodded. "Much favoured in the past by Bellatrix Lestrange. She used to paint the dark mark on her muggle victim's chests in their own blood, more often with the children than the adults…" he trailed off, frowning at the memory.

"All lovely information, but we already knew that she was behind it," Harry said in irritation.

"All we had to go on was one of your visions Mister Potter. Now we have something tangible." Harry glared at him but remained silent.

"So what do we do now?" Andrew asked.

"We get of our behinds and start looking," Harry said determinedly.

"Of course we do," Snape said mockingly. "And where do you propose we start this search?"

"I was thinking Malfoy Manor, the Lestrange Estate and the Riddle House," Harry shot back.

* * *

Harry had left the others to argue over his proposal and had made his way to the room occupied by Grace. When he entered Neville and Madame Pomphrey were sitting at a table in the corner that was covered with books.

"Have you found something that could help?" he asked them. The both looked up sharply having been startled by his voice.

"Maybe," Neville nodded as they stood up. Harry walked over to the desk and peered at the books they'd been reading; a variety of healing, potions and herbology books.

"We've found a potion that looks as if it will work," Poppy told him.

"But?" Harry asked, having sensed her tone.

"But, it's a very complex potion to brew, we'll have to enlist Severus' services," she told him. Harry shrugged, he might not get on with the man but if he could help Grace he'd try.

"Ok-a-y," he drew out the word, waiting for them to explain.

"And there's still a chance it might not work," she added looking sombre.

"But it's worth a shot, isn't it?" he asked.

"Of course," Neville nodded earnestly. "Another thing Harry," he said. "If we had something of the caster's, a hair or something, it says the potion would have a greater chance of success."

"Hopefully, we'll have a chance to get that, if they agree that is," Harry said, nodding in the direction of the dining room. He proceeded to explain his proposal of searching the Malfoy, Riddle and Lestrange residences.

"That'd be great. It's the last ingredient to be added, so Snape could start brewing the potion whilst you retrieve the hair," Poppy said.

"Sounds like a plan," Harry said with a smile. "Let's go and let them know," he said and led them into the dining room.

* * *

Once all had been explained to the Order members they reluctantly agreed that that search and rescue missions to Malfoy Manor, the Riddle House and the Lestrange estate would effectively be killing two birds with once stone.

It was decided that all three missions would be carried out simultaneously, and a signal devised incase one group found the correct location so the others could apparate to it. Safe apparation points nearby were also arranged with the help of Snape and Malfoy who knew the surrounding areas better than the others.

After much argument, it was decided that Draco, Ron and Shaklebolt would go to Malfoy Manor; Harry, Fred and Andrew would go to Riddle House and Lupin, Hermione and George to the Lestrange Estate.

All three groups gathered in the hall of Grimmauld place, wands drawn.

"Good luck everyone," Hermione said. There was a murmur of similar sentiments among them all.

"Right, lets go," Draco said. And with nine resounding loud cracks the hallway was empty.

* * *

**Thanks to RaiseYourVoice, Tea-Strainer and Dragon Tamer103088 for reviewing the last chapter! Sorry for the shortness of this one... am working on the next which should be longer!**

**Please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

Remus, Hermione and George apparated in a deserted country road, on the wrong side of a high fence that cornered off the Lestrange Estate.

Remus surveyed the area quickly. The house was visible in the distance, surrounded by elaborate gardens, which were in turn surrounded by extensive fields; likely subject to a concealment charm to hide the true magical nature of the grounds.

At his side Hermione waved her wands and muttered a few words. "There are warding charms, but nothing too bad," she told them. A few years back that would have been surprising; but all the Lestranges were now locked up or wanted criminals, so the Ministry had seized the property and 'cleaned it up' before handing it over to Draco (- the only living, non-criminal relative who hadn't been disowned left).

"George?" Remus said and George quickly disabled the wards. A few seconds and a few wand waves later they were not only on the other side of the fence but at the entrance to the house. George kicked it with his foot and it swung open with a loud and ominous creak.

"Looks like no-one's home," Remus commented as he took point and entered the house.

"What about house elves?" Hermione asked from behind him. He heard George chuckle, likely recalling Hermione's obsession with house elf right back in her fourth year.

"I heard Malfoy took pity on 'em and put them out of their misery," George said from the back.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a frown.

"Let's just say the Lestranges didn't treat their them too well," Remus said.

"What he means to say is that they tortured them all into insanity," George clarified. Hermione was rather quiet after that.

As they traversed the entrance hall, Remus performed a rather complex incantation to survey the house. "No detectable signs of magic use," he told the other two.

"We should still search the rest of the place," George said as he ran his finger through the thick dust on a table in the hallway.

"That's about a hundred rooms you know," Remus told him.

"We'll be done in time for my next birthday then," George said with a grin, Remus chuckled.

"Don't be ridiculous George, it was yours and Fred's birthday last week," Hermione tisked as she trailed after them through the house.

_**(BREAK)**_

Draco led Ron and Shaklebolt up the long drive to the entrance of Malfoy Manor, knowing that there were anti-apparation wards on the grounds.

"You couldn't have told us we'd have to walk miles to get there, I would have brought my broom," Weasley complained from the back.

"And what difference would that have made, we'd still have to wait for you when we got there," he said blandly, Ron snarled something unintelligible as they continued to trudge up the gravel path.

"Look," Shaklebolt said as they approached. "There's a light on in that window," he said, indicating one of the rooms on the top floor. A shadow of a figure briefly passed by the window as they watched.

"Come on," Draco said. "We wont go through the main entrance," he told them. He lead them round the side of the building.

"Malfoy, it's a wall," Weasley said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Use your head Weasley," he replied scornfully as he tapped a few of the stones with his wand. "_Bella gerant alii_," he whispered and the stones began to recede to reveal a stone corridor. Draco glanced over his shoulder at Ron and smiled sardonically before entering.

**_(BREAK)_**

Harry walked cautiously up the muggle road to the Riddle House. He wished he hadn't had to volunteer for this one, but being the person with the most familiarity with the place meant he was the best man for the job.

As the house came into view his fingers gripped tighter on his wand as he bit down on his lip and ignored the prickling feeling of apprehension that swept over him.

"It looks empty," Andrew said, Harry heard Fred suck in a breath.

"You had to say it didn't you," he muttered.

But from the outside appearance it looked as though Andrew was right. Dark windows, overgrown garden, and a general state of disrepair made the house look deserted. As they closed in Harry also noticed some of the windows were smashed.

Harry pushed open the rusty gates so they could enter the grounds, a rusted padlock lay on the ground nearby. The gate creaked loudly as it opened and Harry flinched along with Fred and Andrew.

They all paused for a moment, looking round as if expecting a dozen Death Eaters to swoop down on them in response to their noisy entry. When nothing happened they all let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Come on," Harry said. "Let's get this over and done with."

**_(BREAK)_**

"Don't be ridiculus George!" Hermione exclaimed, "That's completely-"

"Sssh!" Remus held up a hand and George and Hermione fell silent, ceasing their bickering.

"What?" George whispered.

"I thought I heard-" he stopped when he heard the clattering sound of metal hitting metal. "There it is again," he said.

"I don't hear anything," George said with a frown.

"Sensitive hearing," Remus told him distractedly as he strained to hear any other noise, it was a few seconds before he heard it again. "It's downstairs, the kitchen I think," he said as he walked back towards the main staircase.

"But we looked downstairs," Hermione said as they walked down.

"Be quiet," Remus said again in irritation as they walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

When they drew to a halt outside the door, Remus glanced around to see the other two holding their wands at the ready as he was. Taking a deep breath the nodded at the others to make sure they were ready and pushed the door open.

**_(BREAK)_**

"Are you sure this is where the light came from?" Weasley asked in a pathetic excuse for a whisper as they walked down one of the many halls in The Manor. Thankfully it was carpeted and so hid their footsteps, unfortunately there was nothing to disguise the sound of Weasley's voice.

"Weasley, are you completely retarded?" Draco asked in a low voice, quieter than Ron had. Ron glared at him but got the message and remained silent.

Draco took a deep breath and began walking towards the door to the room which had been the source of the light. Truth be told he didn't know this area of The Manor that well, as it was the wing that housed his parents quarters.

He reached the door and stopped with his hand on the door handle. He felt the other two stop behind him.

Taking a deep breath he turned the handle and opened the door, to be greeted by a wand in between his eyes.

**_(BREAK)_**

Harry approached the entrance warily, wand drawn and held steadily in front of him. He knew Fred and Andrew were the same beside him.

They drew to a halt a couple of feet from the door and glanced at each other hesitantly.

Tightening his grip on his wand, Harry took the first step forward.

Suddenly a blinding white light beamed out from every single window of the old house. Harry scrunched up his eyes as he dropped to his knees, the light still burning through his eyelids.

**_(BREAK)_**

**Thanks to RaiseYourVoice for reviewing the last chapter, and to everyone who read it! I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought and please review. Thanks!**

**(P.S. The page break thing wasn't working so thats why it just says (BREAK))**


	14. Chapter 14

"Mother I'd consider it a personal favour if you didn't kill me," Draco said blandly, eyes focused on the wand aimed at him.

"Can I at least render you unconscious?" she asked smoothly.

"I'd rather you didn't," he replied nonchalantly.

"As you wish it then," she replied and lowered her wand. Draco didn't need to turn around to know that Weasley and Shaklebolt still held theirs pointed at her. He didn't even waste his breath trying to argue with them.

"Whatever are you doing here Mother?" he asked with curiosity as he entered the room. "Shouldn't you be sunning your self in the south of France?"

"I came hoping that you'd still be living here, I needed to speak with you," she told him, her eyes darting uneasily to the other witnesses to the conversation.

"Funnily enough I got out of here as soon as I was financially able," he told her with a raised eyebrow. "What was it you needed to talk to me about? It must be important, it's been eight years since you last deemed it necessary to speak to me," he said with a trace of bitterness.

"I wished to warn you-"

"That the Death Eaters are re-grouping? You're a little late," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"The attacks have been going on for months," Shaklebolt said with a frown.

"It must be something else then?" Draco asked her.

"Yes, something infinitely worse than a simple Death Eater reunion," she said sombrely.

**_(BREAK)_**

"Oh for crying out loud!" George exclaimed when they entered the kitchen. There was a startled squeak and the occupant dashed to hide behind a cupboard.

"This was a waste of time," Remus stated wearily.

"Hermione what are you doing?" George asked as she peered over the top of the counter. There was an angry hissing and the creature darted out from behind the cupboard.

"Kreacher?" Hermione asked gently.

"Dirty mudblood, blood traitors, filthy werewolf. 'Tis not enough that they besmirch my mistresses home, but now they invade here too," Kreacher muttered to himself.

"It's nice to see you again too Kreacher," Remus said pleasantly.

"Let's just go," George muttered.

"No wait," Remus said abruptly. "He might know something," he murmured to the others.

"Fools think Kreacher can not hear them but he will tell them nothing of his mistress," Kreacher mumbled furiously.

"So Bellatrix Lestrange has returned here recently then, Kreacher?" George asked with a grin.

"Kreacher will say nothing," he said angrily to them. "Even if mistress Lestrange entrusted me with her plan I would not divulge it," he muttered to himself.

"Looks like he doesn't know anything useful then," Hermione said.

"No," Remus sighed.

"So…. Waste of time," George said.

"It looks like it," Hermione agreed.

**_(BREAK)_**

Coming to his senses Harry realised he was an easy target, considering he was on the ground with his eyes closed, and so scrambled to his feet and ran blindly in a direction he hoped would provide him some cover.

After a few minutes his vision gradually came back into focus, to see that he had thrown himself behind a row of hedges that over looked the entrance to the Riddle House.

Harry watched as two cloaked Death Eaters stunned the slowly recovering Fred and Andrew before dragging them by their ankles inside the house. He cursed angrily before pulling out his wand and signalling the others to meet him at the apparation point in the nearby village.

He took a final glance back at the house before apparating.

**_(BREAK)_**

Draco took an unsteady breath after hearing his mother's message. It was definitely worse than a simple death eater reunion. He glanced at Weasley and Shaklebolt, Weasley looked worried and Shaklebolt was even letting a slight air of concern to show itself in his usually cool and impassive expression. That in itself made the situation even more worrying.

"We can take you back to headquarters, you'll be safe there," he eventually said to his mother after a lengthy silence.

"I'd rather not run and hide Draco, if it's all the same to you," she said haughtily, Draco smiled despite himself.

"And you'll be able to get some shopping in as well while you're making a stand I suppose" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well one must find something to pass the time," she replied with a smirk.

"Malfoy," Shaklebolt said abruptly, pointing to the window. Draco looked outside, where a silver stag was 'standing' outside of the fourth storey window.

"I'm afraid that's our cue to leave," Draco said.

"Wait," Narcissa said and walked to stand in front of him. "I-" Draco watched as she appeared to internally debate with herself whether or not to hug him, probably thinking it would be improper to do so in front of other people.

Making the decision for her, he laid his hands upon her forearms and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"Lovely to see you as always," he said sincerely before they apparated out of the room.

**_(BREAK)_**

Harry sat on the ground in the alley besides The Hanged Man, throbbing head resting on his knees, eyes closed. He didn't even look up as his friends apparated around him, knowing it was them without having to.

"What happened?" he heard Draco ask.

"They captured Fred and Andrew," he said, looking up as he answered.

"They?" Lupin asked.

"I didn't see their faces, didn't see much of anything really. They used some kind of spell that blinded us with white light," he told them.

"I've never heard of a spell like that," Hermione said.

"There are some spells you don't know Hermione," Ron said.

"As hard as it might be for anyone to believe," George added.

"We need to go back and rescue them," Ron said with determination.

"No, we have no idea how many people we're up against," Shaklebolt argued. "We'd be walking in blind."

"We should go back to Grimmauld Place to regroup and come up with a rescue plan," Remus said.

"Wait," George held up a hand, frowning. Seconds later there was a resounding crack and a man apparated into the alley before slumping to the ground.

"Fred!" Ron exclaimed.

"You knew he was-?" Harry asked George in amazement, George shrugged.

"Just had a feeling," he said as he knelt down at Fred's side.

"I'm fine, fine," he muttered waving them all off.

"How did you get away?" Draco asked.

"I didn't," Fred answered. "They let me go, I'm s'posed to deliver a message to Harry," he said, looking up at Harry. "They want you in exchange for Paige and Andrew," he said sombrely.

"Well that's easy enough," Harry said determinedly. "I'll go now."

"Don't be ridiculous Harry," Hermione chastised.

"If it's ridiculous to want to save my family then that's what I am," he said angrily though gritted teeth.

"Did you see my father then?" Draco asked Fred, interrupting Hermione and Harry. The others looked at him wide eyed.

"Yeah, we bumped into Malfoy's mum, she filled us in," Ron said.

"It was him, but it wasn't," Fred said with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, he just…." he trailed off. "But his eyes, his eyes were red."

**_(BREAK)_**

**Again the page breaks arent working... how irritating. Sorry for the delay between updating recently! But at least this chapter is here now! Thanks to those who reviewed and read the last chapter. Hope everyone liked this one, please review and let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

When they returned to Grimmauld place they handed Fred over to Madame Pomphrey's care. Neville pulled Harry aside as the others walked to the dining room to discuss their next move.

"We managed to revive Grace," Neville told me.

"And this didn't strike you as something you should have said as soon as I came back?" Harry said angrily before feeling a pang of guilt at the look on Neville's face. "Sorry, Neville," he said sincerely.

"Come on," Neville said, leading the way to the room they had put Grace in.

"She's still unconscious," Harry said, looking at Neville questioningly after looking at Grace.

"She's still slipping in and out of consciousness periodically," Neville explained.

"But you said-"

"She's made a huge improvement. We're hoping that it's just the first step in her recovery, that eventually she'll be able to stay conscious for longer until she's back to normal," Neville told him.

"But you don't know for sure?" Harry asked in resignation. Neville gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Harry," he said sincerely. "But you're right, we just don't know at this point."

Harry nodded and dropped inelegantly down into a chair beside Grace's bed. "Where's Amber?" he asked Neville, who bit down on a smile late enough that Harry still saw it. "What?" he asked, curious.

"It appears she's taken a shine to Professor Snape," he told Harry.

"That's… unexpected," he said with a slight smile.

"I think it was when we told her he was making the potion to help cure Grace, she decided she wanted to do everything she could to help," Neville explained, Harry groaned in sympathy. Amber was unbelievably stubborn when she wanted to be.

"They're both still, you know, alive right?" Harry asked, Neville chuckled.

"Yeah. Snape complained about having to watch her, but once he'd given her instructions she seemed to follow them pretty well," Neville told him. Harry nodded, Amber was also extremely intelligent. "Except for when she yelled at him, saying, and I quote 'If your mummy didn't teach you any manners, we'll get mine to when you've made her better'" Neville relayed with a grin, Harry laughed.

"So now…?"

"They were in the library last I checked. I'll go and have another look now."

"Thanks Neville," Harry said as Neville left.

He idly stroked a lock of hair away from Grace's face and sighed. It would certainly be interesting seeing her try to teach Snape to be more courteous, he only hoped she'd have the opportunity.

* * *

"It is far too dangerous, we cannot send anyone in there without more information on what we're up against," McGonagal said firmly.

"The Headmistress is right," Kingsley added. "We don't have enough intel. to co-ordinate an effective plan."

"We can't just sit by and do nothing," Remus said.

"We can't leave them in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. Professor Roberts alone is terrible enough, but Paige is a four year old child," Hermione said sounding heartfelt

"Paige is fine," Harry said as he entered the room. "As is Andrew, they're together," he said. "Don't look at me like that," he protested to the room in general as he took a seat next to Draco, who was smirking. Harry kicked him.

"You little-"

"Gentlemen," McGonagal said with raised eyebrows. "As we were saying-"

"Oh yes please continue explaining how you're going to leave a young child and a Hogwarts Professor in the hands of a madman," Draco sneered.

"Your father's a madman then is he?" Ron asked.

"From what my mother has told me, and from what Weasley reported he saw, I don't think he's my Lucius Malfoy any longer," Draco said seriously.

"Not to mention that kidnapping isn't really Lucius' style," Snape said from the doorway. Harry noticed he'd finally been able to lose his trail and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Sleeping," Snape responded to the unanswered question.

"What are you suggesting Malfoy?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Oh please, it's quite clear that Lucius Malfoy is possessed or being influenced by Voldemort in some way or another," Harry said.

"Especially considering the dreams you been having lately," Draco added.

"Visions?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Save it," Harry pre-empted Snape's spiel about Harry's pathetic attempts at closing his mind.

"Well, this makes the situation even more of a hazard," Shaklebolt said.

"Do you really think I give a shit whether it's Voldemort or Lucius?" Harry asked. "I'm going to get my daughter and my brother, with or without your help."

"You're stuck with me as usual, I'm afraid," Draco told him with a smirk, Harry gave him a grateful smile.

"I'll lend a hand too, if you're not adverse to my help," Remus said.

"Cheers Remus," Harry said.

"I'm in too," Ginny said sincerely.

"Are you s-"

"Very," she smiled, he nodded in thanks. Harry had wondered what Ginny's reaction might be to him turning up with a wife and kids, having at one time probably thought of herself in that position, but she didn't seem to be harbouring any ill feelings.

After a few minutes where most of the room offered their help to Harry, McGonagal spoke up.

"Well it seems that we're doing this regardless of the dangers, so we might as well do it properly," she said with a glance in Harry's direction. He noticed Snape smirking, out of the corner of his eye.

"We wouldn't want to rush in without a plan," Harry agreed, glancing briefly at Snape before looking round the rest of the room. "Ideas?"

* * *

"You do realise this is a ridiculously bad plan don't you?" Draco murmured as they crept up the path to the Riddle Manor.

"Desperate times," Harry whispered in response.

"I can't believe those bloody cowards sent us out here on our own," he hissed.

"No one forced anyone to do anything," Harry countered. "Ironic though isn't it?" he smiled crookedly.

"Hmm, yes, the Slytherins going on the foolhardy rescue mission. Very amusing," he managed to answer, moments before they were surrounded by Death Eaters.

"Well, shit," Harry muttered before they were stunned into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Apologies for the long delay since updating! I've been stuck for ideas tbh, and had lots of uni work to do, which has meant I haven't had much time to think up ideas! But chapter fifteen is finally here (although I admit that yes, it's not that long), and hopefully, the next ones will be soon to follow!**

**Thanks as always for reading! And please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I have obviously been remiss in my updating, there is no excuse for it. I finished my last exam tomorrow and sat down and wrote this chapter, the next one should be along soon. Sorry again!**

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes later he was looking at a very high ceiling. He sat up with a groan and looked around. He was laying on the biggest bed he'd ever seen in his life. Draco was laying unconscious next to him on it, but there was almost two clear metres between them.

He shifted over and kicked Draco in the shin but there was no response. Harry glanced round the room taking in the ornate furnishings, noting the exits; a French window and the bedroom door, before his eyes snapped to the settee when they caught a movement.

He stood and walked across the room. There laying on the settee covered in a blanket, hair splayed out over one of the cushions and sounds asleep, was Paige. He crouched down in front of her and reached out a tentative hand to stroke her hair, almost shocked when he could feel it, that she was real. His subsequent smile may have been a little watery.

"Fuck," a muttered curse emanated from the bed. "Shit."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry hissed, not looking away from Paige. Afraid that if he looked away for a moment she'd disappear.

"Harry, we're being held prisoner, I think a little swearing is appropriate," he said, and Harry heard him get off the bed.

"Not around young and impressionable ears," he repeated Grace's often repeated words to him.

"What are you-?" Draco stopped short behind him, Harry assumed he'd just spotted Paige. Draco laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it gently, Harry lent into it.

"You still got the port-key?" Harry asked a few moments later.

"No, they've taken it," Draco told him. "Sorry Harry. The room's probably warded anyway, we wouldn't have been able to get her out," he said.

"I can break though them," Harry replied.

"Well we don't have a port-key so even if you could-" Draco said skeptically.

"I can," Harry said resolutely. "And as for the port-key," he said, standing up slowly and turning around, "We'll have to make one."

Draco looked at him incredulously. "You intend to break down the wards and make a port-key? Harry, there's no way, not even you-"

"Stop being so negative," Harry said with a smile. "C'mon, what can we use?" he asked, glancing around the room. Draco rolled his eyes, but decided to play along for the moment, because who really knew anything when it came to Harry?

"Well, she's already holding the blanket," he shrugged.

"Good idea," Harry said, snapping his fingers at Draco, before crouching back down in front of Paige.

"Aren't you going to wake her up first?" Draco asked. Harry glanced at him before looking back at Paige.

"No," he replied eventually as he laid his hand on the blanket. He took a deep breath and concentrated all his energy on the blanket. "_Portus_," he said quietly. Draco watched as the blanket glowed momentarily before returning to normal.

"She's still here," Draco said a couple of moments later.

"Yeah. Time delay," Harry explained, seconds before Paige disappeared before their eyes.

* * *

Neville jumped when the young girl materialised in the empty bed beside Grace's, even though he'd been expecting it.

He stood quickly and called out for Mrs.Weasley, who came bustling into the room moments later. She stopped and looked at Paige for a moment before speaking.

"Oh, she lovely," she sighed. "Looks just like Lily," she added quietly. A moment later she seemingly shook herself and said, "Right then, I'll make sure the others know she made it here safely," before leaving the room.

* * *

"I really don't like this plan," Ron muttered as he, Remus and Hermione approached the Riddle House from the back.

"Stop complaining," Hermione whispered.

"It makes sense, Ron," Remus said quietly. "We've given him exactly what he wants, so hopefully all his attention will be focused on Harry," he explained.

"As I said, I really don't like this plan."

* * *

Harry hissed as the death eater man-handling him kicked the back of his knees, so his shins met the wooden floor with a jarring thud. He heard a similar curse come from Draco on his right.

Not long after Paige had gone, they'd been forcefully collected from their luxurious accommodations and dragged downstairs.

They were in what looked to once have been a stately dining room, which was now in a state of disrepair; faded and peeling wallpaper, dust and cobwebs adorned the room. In the centre, and about a metre in front of where they were kneeling was an ornate wooden chair. Empty. For the moment.

One of the men leant forward between them so he was level with them and muttered, "Wait here," before he and the other lackeys left the room. After a few moments in which it became obvious no-one was immediately returning, Draco turned to him and spoke.

"Well that was stupid," he said, rolling his eyes.

"They're probably watching us," Harry said.

"Still they must have noticed that their third _unarmed_ prisoner had disappeared from their _warded_ room," he said. Harry shrugged, it didn't really matter. They were here to complete a mission, whether they could escape made no difference. They were staying until it was done.

But just in case they were watching, "Doesn't matter anyway," he said. "I don't think I have the energy to do that again." Draco quirked an eyebrow at him curiously. Harry let the corner of his mouth twitch slightly for a moment and Draco's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Not surprised," he replied, playing along. "Doing the physically impossible is probably tiring," he said, letting an tinge of mocking into his tone.

"More than you'd think," Harry responded in good-humour. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," he muttered without much conviction.

* * *

Fred watched as two hooded forms guarded the front entrance to the house, they paced back and forth occasionally, but exchanged few words; mostly nods and grunts. Fred wondered if they were even intelligent enough to hold a conversation, if they had been stupid enough to follow Voldemot in the guise Lucius Malfoy. After how they Death Eaters were persecuted before, it was almost a suicidal thing to do.

He tensed as the door opened and another hooded figure stepped out, more slender though, probably a woman. Probably Bellatrix Lestrange. The grip he had on his wand tightened before his vision swam and he swayed.

George caught him from where he crouched at Fred's side, gave him a brief smile, and turned back to watch the house.

Ginny gave him a concerned look and laid a hand on his arm. Fred rolled his eyes, she got more and more like their mothers every day in the way she was protective of them all, despite being the youngest.

His attention turned back to the house as he felt George tense beside him. Sure enough Bellatrix was leading one of the guards back inside, leaving only one out the front. Fred watched him for the moment. It would look a lot more suspicious if they came back out to the guard lying on the floor than if he wasn't there at all.

Making his decision he picked up a stone off of the ground and threw it at a tree a few metres to the left of their hiding place. It hit the tree with a loud enough crack to draw the guard's attention, as well as his siblings who were glaring at him fiercely. He rolled his eyes and got silently to his feet as the Death Eater approached the source of the sound.

A quick and quiet spell had him falling to the ground in an enchanted sleep. He turned round and grinned at his siblings, twirling his wand round between his fingers.

"Show off," Ginny muttered, but there was no heat behind it.

"Stay here," Fred replied as he transfigured his robes, to make them darker and longer, and pulled the hood up over his head.

"What are you doing?" Ginny hissed.

"I think his recent brush with death has made our dear brother reckless," George murmured, a serious glint in his eyes.

"I'll be fine, quit your worrying," Fred replied, before striding towards the door. The other guard would return soon, and he'd be ready for him.

* * *

"I have a plan," Ron said as the three of them sat behind a low wall, after looking over it to find two cloaked guards outside the back entrance to the house.

"Do you now?" Hermione asked with an indulgent smile.

"I go up there, make a distraction, you two hex them," he said. "Simple."

"Yes, it is rather," Remus commented wryly. "I think I shall provide the distraction, as I'll be more resistant to the hexes they'll like throw at an approaching visitor."

"Are you sure Remus?" Hermione asked.

"Indeed I am. You two will need to position yourselves out of sight, but at a good angle to aim from," he said.

"Don't worry, we've got your back Remus," Ron replied.

* * *

"How long are they going to make us kneel here?" Draco complained.

"They're just trying to psych us out," Harry replied.

"Yes well, it's making my knees hurt, I don't like it," he protested.

"I doubt that there's any part of this situation that you're supposed to like Draco," Harry answered.

"Quite right Potter," a smooth voice said from the side of the room. Harry looked to the side door on his left out of the corner of his eye, but didn't turn his head. Draco, however, did.

"Father?" he asked. Harry didn't doubt that he was mentally chastising himself for the hint of hope his tone carried.

"He's in here," was the reply, Lucius' hand tapping his temple.

"I doubt he's sitting there quietly," Draco snarled. Harry looked at him in surprise. After Draco had sort refuge from the Order of the Phoenix at Snape's behest, and resultingly declared his allegiance to them, Lucius has effectively disowned him. That he cared so much after over a decade in which he barely talked about his father, surprised Harry. But then again, he was still Draco's father, Harry imagined that even though they'd effectively fought against each other in a war, it was still difficult for Draco to hate the man.

"He fought it at first," Voldemort replied, and this time Harry could tell it was Voldemort. There was a manic edge to his tone which Lucius Malfoy had never possessed. "But Lucius is a smart man, he only fights the battles he can win."

"Funny that you should say that, as he's been on the losing side of the last two wars," Harry interjected. Voldemort growled at him. Harry recoiled slightly internally, the Dark Lord seemed to be even more unstable than ever. Harry briefly wondered what had become of him these past years, had he been floating around, a soul without a body, like the last time?

"You don't fool me Potter," Voldemort said silkily, the touch of insanity from the moment before buried. "I know that you sent your precious little daughter to safety, and that it cost you a significant amount of energy." He smiled nastily down at them as he sat in the chair. "Why I could probably crush you with a single thought right now," he said, his eyes flashing with a murderous lust as he surveyed Harry.

"Perhaps," Harry replied noncommittally.

"Fool-hearted and noble until the end Harry? And here I was hoping that without the responsibilities as the hero of the wizarding world on your shoulders, that you would have let your Slytherin side blossom."

Harry heard Draco scoff quietly. Lucius' face snapped towards Draco, Voldemort's eyes glinting malevolently at him.

"But then your friendship with dear Lucius' son may be evidence of that it has," he mused. "No matter," he said, clapping his hands together and leaning forward, Lucius' white-blonde hair hanging round his face. "I shall agree to let young Mister Malfoy go, as his father has been such a gracious host; as well as your brother-in-law…" he trailed off with a cold smile.

"What have you done to him?" Harry said sharply.

"Oh, he's fine," he replied. "Or he will be," he said, smiling cruelly once more.

Harry ground his teeth, he had a horrible feeling he knew where this was going.

"What do you want from me?" he demanded. Voldemort chuckled, dark and heartlessly.

"I will free them, on the condition that you remain," he paused. "And take Lucius' place as my host."

* * *

**A/N: Feedback 3**


End file.
